Sexy Jobs
by Fighting 4 life
Summary: Nora has got her first job but it's not a job her mother and Patch would approve of...


_**From Nora's POV**_

I walked up to Patch, smiling slightly "I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Patch smiled at me and put his hands around my waist and hugged me. I hugged him back. His mouth drew nearer to my neck and he began to kiss it softly. 'But was he kissing my neck?' I thought. I pulled away carefully "I have to go home alright." He gave me a smile. "Alright" he said as I walked over to Vee to give her a hug. I was still wondering whether or not he was kissing my neck or not. I turned and smiled at Patch. He smiled at me and said in my head 'yes, I was kissing the back of your neck' I gave him a look that said 'get out of my head' and turned and hoped in my car. I looked in the revision mirror and saw he was gone. I backed out of the parking lot and drove down the road.

I hope that Patch isn't watching over me today, because today's the day I start my first job. It's not a job that Patch or even my mother would approve of, but mom's getting desperate now having work nearly all the time now. I thought it would only be fair to start paying for myself because that could help mom a lot. I told Patch constantly today not to watch over me this afternoon after a while he had no choice but to give up and trust that I would be fine on my own. "anything for you angel but don't get reckless"... 'Reckless' I thought to myself 'well I won't get killed if that's what he means'.

I continued driving easing into the car park of huro's,a night club just out of town. This wasn't one of my usual night clubs I would hang out at but there were no pool tables here so there wasn't a chance that Patch would be here.

I got out of the car and walk through the huge black double doors and was greeted by a dusty blonde haired girl who looked to be in her early twenties. She smiled at me and then said in an excited voice "hi you must be the new girl... err Nora, isn't it?"

I smiled back trying to show that I wasn't nervous "yeah" I said looking past her shoulder into the unlit night club.

"I'm Demi-Jane by the way but the guys call me DJ. I'll show you around" DJ began walking down into the night club there was no one in the room apart from them. It was only five and the club opened at six. "So what did the boss say you would be working on?"

"Waitressing"

"Really? That's great, me too." DJ continued walking until we reached a black door labelled 'staff only'. She pushed open the door and we entered to see another three girls sitting and talking. They all looked up as we entered and stopped talking.

"hey girls this is the new girl, Nora" DJ gestured to me as she was saying this.

I smiled briefly hoping that the awkwardness would go away.

"so i'll show you your uniform." DJ and I walked over to a locker and she opened it. Inside was a pair of 6 inch high black heals, a tiny white skirt and a skinny black singlet.

A tall man entered the room I recognised him as Ken my boss almost instantly "look sharp girls! I want you dressed and ready in forty minutes."

One of the other girls smiled "have we ever let you down?"

Ken smiled, "not yet but there's still a chance to." he walked over to me "so Nora you know what you got to do tonight?"

I still kept my smile on hoping that I still didn't look as nervous as I felt. "yeah"

"That's great, the girls here will help you with the uniform and your make-up and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask."

Ken smiled and exited the room.

"So, my name is Kara. I'm the one who does everyone's make-up so since you're the newbie you first. Come take a seat."

I walked over to Kara and sat down in the chair in front of the mirror...

Ten minutes later I got turned around to face the mirror. My hair was out and wavy, my eyes were heavy black with large black eyelashes and my lips were bright red. I looked nothing like myself, I looked almost... sexy. If patch saw me like this and working here he'd flip! Especially because I looked nothing like myself!

At five past six we all got given a tray each and walked out into the club in our little uniforms looking pretty hot. I walked over to a table and began serving after about an hour the place was packed!

At ten I finished my shift. By the time I walked into the staff area I was tired. I never realised how hard working as a waitress would be.

I began to walk toward the big double doors I entered only hours ago to be welcomed by a gush of fresh cool air. I began to walk towards my car and saw someone leaning against my car. A jolt of panic rushed through my body as the figure looked up at me; I couldn't see who it was. I turned and ran as hard as I could back towards the club. The figure began to run after me. Seconds later I felt a huge jolt, then I was pushed to the ground. 'It's all over' I thought...


End file.
